An Average Day At Garden
by Ixidor Alucard
Summary: A oneshot about how Squall spends a typical day, after the world's been saved and he's become a little more open, at least to his friends. However, Squall's typical life isn't exactly normal...Some Squinoa and Zell, Selphie, and Irvine love triangle,kinda


A/N: This is just an average one-shot; I imagined what a normal Saturday morning would be like for Squall. As always, I don't own FF8 or their characters. Read and review please!

**An Average Saturday Morning**

Squall groped around in the dark, feeling for the alarm clock. Smashing on it until it finally stopped blaring, Squall swore when he saw what time it was. _5:00 in the morning..._he thought angrily. _Who gets up at 5 in the morning??_ He must have set the alarm to 5 by mistake; it didn't matter, he could get some extra training in. He grabbed his gunblade and groggily made his way to the Training Room.

8:00 am. It had been a good idea to get up early; he had gotten that much more training. He sat down on a table in the cafeteria with his hard-earned breakfast. He had barely managed to get the last pancake. _Why _was it so hard to get decent food in this place? He started to feel sorry for Zell...hot dogs _were_ a good food...A small shadow loomed over him.

"Hiya, Squall!" said Selphie Tilmitt cheerfully.

Squall smiled at her, and replied, "Hey, Selphie. I didn't know you got up so early."

Selphie smiled and sat down on the seat across from him. "I'm always up early, I hate sleeping, why lie in bed all the time when you could be DOING things?"

"Interesting insight..." replied Squall. He noticed Selphie eyeing his pancake hungrily, and sighed. "...Want a bite?"

"YAY!" she squealed, and she split the pancake in half and started gobbling her half down. _Well, I'm the headmaster, I guess it's my fault for not doing something about the lack of pancakes in this place..._he thought to himself.

"Sohoffseffryffing?" she said, most of her pancake half in her mouth now.

"Everything's been pretty good, I guess." Squall replied.

"Hoffrthingsffith.." she swallowed heavily and sighed, "Rinoa?"

Squall laid back in his chair. "Things are good, nothing much has changed...How are things with you and Irvine?" he asked.

"Hey!" she punched him. "There is no thing with me and Irvine, ok? He's just a good friend!"

"A really good friend, from what Zell tells me..." Squall muttered.

Her face fell a little. "What's Zell been saying?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Squall reassured her. He didn't want to worry her. Lately, Zell had been angry about Selphie and Irvine being together, and Squall didn't know what to think. Zell was Selphie's best friend, so he might just be sad Selphie's been spending less time with him in favor of hanging with Irvine. On the other hand, Zell might be jealous or Irvine, and have feelings for Selphie...Squall stared out into space, lost in his own thoughts, as Zell Dincht walked up to them. "

Hey Squall, you know you should get more pancakes, I never get to have any..." He looked at Selphie.

"Hi Selphie, what's up?"

She suddenly got up, kicked him and said, "I'm not talking to you, Zell!" and ran off. Squall came out of his reverie and looked at Zell. He almost laughed at the look on Zell's face, he looked so confused.

"What the hell?" Zell asked Squall.

Squall shrugged and Zell took off after her. "Nice to see you too, Zell..." he muttered. _I should probably go help..._Squall looked at his watch. 9:00?! Great, he was meeting Rinoa at the Ragnorok in half an hour; he had to get going...he was going to have to help Zell and Selphie with their problem some other time.

He ate the rest of his pancake and walked out of the cafeteria, determined to meet Rinoa on time. He had been late to their dates every day this week, but he wasn't going to be late this time. He had barely gone down the hall, however, when he ran into Irvine.

"Hey, Squall, you know I just saw the weirdest thing? Sefie was running across the quad, swinging her nunchucks around and running after Zell and saying, 'I'm gonna eat your brains!!!' and Zell running like hell."

Squall laughed at this, and said, "Sorry Irvine, I would explain but I have to go.", leaving a confused Irvine behind. Irvine shrugged and walked on, saying under his breath something about "nuttiest Garden ever…"

Squall walked through the quad. He was almost there! He looked at his watch; it said 9:25, the Ragnarok was right past the quad and he was almost there...

"Squall, can I have a minute?"

He groaned and turned around. "What is it, Quistis?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you, Squall, but you are the headmaster and I have papers for you to sign." She showed him the thick pile of papers she was carrying.

"I'm sorry, Quistis, but can't it wait? I have to meet Rinoa in a few minutes, and"

"And you've been late to your dates with her all week, right?" Quistis interjected.

"H-How...?" Squall asked, flustered.

Quistis laughed, her laugh tinkling like bells. "I guess I still know you a little, Squall. Don't worry, it'll be on your desk when you get back."

"That looks like a really heavy pile of papers, are you sure?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry about me, Squall," she said dramatically, "Weaker women would never be able to accomplish the task, but I, Quistis Trepe, will gladly take up the challenge. Risking life, limb, and permanent lower back pain-"

Squall smiled a little. "All right Quistis, I get it. Give them here, I'll carry them up to my room and give them to you later."

"Thanks, Squall. I have to go teach, so I'll see you later." _So much for meeting Rinoa..._Squall thought bitterly. _Hmm...If I run I should only be a few minutes late! _Fueled by this idea, he ran to the elevator, papers in hand. He rushed into his room and threw the pile unceremoniously onto his desk, and ran back into the elevator. He sprinted through the hall, dodging Selphie's fireballs of death (Fireballs? Zell had better calm her down soon before she destroys the school, Squall thought to himself). He jumped over Zell's fleeing body and barreled into the quad. He ran through it and jumped the fence to the Ragnarok and ran around to the entrance and found himself face-to-face with Rinoa. She looked at him and turned her back to him. He looked at his watch: 9:45.

"Aw, Rinoa, come on, you're going to kill me over 15 minutes?"

"You've been late to every date we've had this week!" she said.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to get here on time, but I got side-tracked with some..." he thought of all the things that had happened, all the things that COULD happen in a space of half an hour..."things." he finished lamely.

"Well, Squall Leonhart, you..." she looked at his apologetic face. She smiled and said, "You're really cute when you're guilty..."

Squall smiled. It was going to be a great day.


End file.
